


She Looked Right Through Me

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Amazon Women in Lingerie, Blame Everything On Gal Gadot, Close Your Mouth And Stop Drooling, F/F, Rule 63, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Damn, this woman has a gaze thatburns, and right now it’s burning right through Fai’s trembling soul.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, fem!Kurogane/fem!Fai
Kudos: 17





	She Looked Right Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> There was a gif of Gal Gadot cornering a delighted young woman and towering over her with every inch of the statuesque beauty she possessed while clad in lingerie - and someone asked for that, but KuroFai.

The first noise Fai makes is something like a squeak, startling backwards even as she opens the door - except there’s really nowhere else to go, the hallway behind crowded with models and makeup artists and the various kinds of people that form the cogs of any photoshoot, and so she kind of ends up squeezed into the room without meaning to be, the door swinging shut with a click that seals her fate.

 _Uh. Okay_ , thinks Fai, looking firmly down at her shoes and definitely not at the silent and statuesque stunner staring at her incredulously - because if she _does_ look up she’s going to get an eyeful of gorgeous brown skin and silk stockings that stretch over the legs of a goddess and oh god, those hip bones, sweet _merciful_ –

_Fuck, too late._

Fai swallows, frantically looking at anything but the extremely attractive and probably very angry (if the thunderous twitch of her dark eyebrows is anything to go by) woman scowling down at her - like, significantly _down_ at her, because _wow_ , apparently Ms Tall Dark and Unfairly Sexy lucked out on the tall genes seeing as Fai only comes up to her shoulder.

 _help???_ says a small and extremely gay voice at the back of Fai’s head, and she makes another sound, a sort of strangled thing that could have been a nervous giggle in a past life, even as she steps backwards in the most awkward manner possible.

“Uh?” is what she manages to say out loud, which really isn’t any better. _Come on brain, think!_ pleads Fai internally, trying to bargain with any scrap of self preservation she has left. “I – I, um, I was–”

 _lady, pretty lady oh wow_ babbles the little gay voice, which is absolutely no help whatsoever.

“The sign on the door said occupied,” says the figure of pulchritudinous awe, her voice low and soft and sultry. It curls into Fai’s ears like smoke and makes her flush, even as she attempts eye contact and finds herself distracted by the slide of lace over bronzed and beautiful skin.

_ohhhhh big mistake god look at that cleavage I could just drown in it_

“Sorry, I didn’t. I’m,” Fai gives up, letting her mouth stammer into silence even as she rakes her eyes upwards - except looking her in the eye isn’t helping either, because damn, this woman has a gaze that _burns_ , and right now it’s burning right through Fai’s trembling soul.

“Right.” The Woman Of Her Dreams crosses her arms, biceps rippling, and Fai swallows heavily as one garter-belted hip cocks lazily, the motion pulling across delicious abs and jiggling thickly muscled thighs as Ms Break Me And I’ll Say Thank You shifts her weight from silk-stocking foot to silk-stocking foot. “You gonna get out of my room, or are you planning on sticking around to watch?”

“Um!” It’s not even a squeak this time, more of a gargle, and maybe the Amazon before her takes pity on her poor lesbian soul, because a warm and strong hand (with long, elegant fingers, oh _wow_ ) takes Fai by the shoulder and steers her back towards the doorway.

“Take those to Tomoyo,” says the living goddess herself, nodding at the stack of clothes Fai completely forgot she was actually holding, “and tell her Kurogane says she’s ready to do her shoot whenever.”

“Okay,” breathes Fai, blinking and dazed. Out of the corner of her eye two dark fingertips with short-clipped and shining nails catch a strand of her hair, brushing it back from her flushed face with a careless stroke.

“Once you’ve done that, go get yourself a glass of water,” says Kurogane, and amusement colours her voice like wine, more than enough to make Fai feel drunk with just barely a sip. “You look like you need one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, I am really fucking gay. Like, wow. Sweet Aphrodite, can't do my weaving, et cetera, ad infinitum.


End file.
